Stargate: Trinity
by Evilclone
Summary: It was Prometheus’s first trip around the block nice and simple, yeah right. Now they have to deal with an alternate reality, and we all know how Jack hates those. SG-1/B5/S-Trek
1. Trip around the block

If the leader is filled with high ambition and if he pursues his aims with audacity and strength of will, he will reach them in spite of all obstacles.

Karl von Clausewitz

Beta: Late for the Sky

A/N: A simple trip around the block, nice and easy, yeah right. Now they have to deal with an alternate reality, and we all know how Jack hates those. SG-1/B5/S-Trek

The Trinity

Trip around the block

Sol system

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Prometheus, otherwise known as the BC-303, was Earth's first capital starship and the first ever human-made battleship. Although small compared to a Goa'uld Ha'tak, it was a large battle cruiser nonetheless.

It was a combination of human, Goa'uld and Asgard technology, combined to create the first generation of warship, which was meant to protect Earth from outside threats. The ship was captained by USAF Colonel William Ronson, who was a no-nonsense and by-the-book officer.

He had few friends among the military as he chose carefully. Too many times in the past of being burned had led to him becoming a reserved person. Ronson had come into contact with SG-1 and had struck up an easy relationship with them, which surprised him. Not that he minded; Colonel Jack O'Neill had a tendency to make him howl with laughter.

This was to be the Prometheus's first official shakedown cruise, and knowing the ship's history it would prove to no doubt be interesting. The first time the ship had been used was when the incomplete X-303 was hijacked by Colonel Frank Simmons and his team of rogue N.I.D. agents, along with the Goa'uld Adrian Conrad. The next time it had been used in a mission to the Asgard homeworld of Halla; the ship hadn't been crewed so it hadn't been classed as 'official'. This trip however was, and people were crossing their fingers in the hope that nothing would go wrong.

Colonel Ronson sat on the command chair. After a full week of training and babysitting SG-1, it had been decided that they were finally ready for deployment. "This is Colonel Ronson of the USAFPrometheus requesting go-ahead for mission start."

"Prometheus, this is Vandenberg, you have an affirmative for hyperspace window activation."

"Roger that," Ronson said with a smile. He looked at Major Gant and said, "Major, we have a go."

The blonde haired Major was sitting at her station to the starboard side of the command chair on the bridge of the ship. She started punching in buttons into the computer, "Yes Sir, activating window."

The powerful ion engines of the ship pushed it forward and the hyperspace generator activated. The ship jumped into the whiteness of hyperspace. The crew maintained battle readiness; Ronson smiled and left the bridge crew to it. Colonel O'Neill had finally disappeared with Teal'c, so he checked on Jonas and Sam who were with Novak in the engine room going over schematics or something. He was walking down the corridor when Gant caught up with him. She handed him a report which he filled out and dotted the I's and crossed the T's and handed it back.

"Run Level One Diagnostics on all weapons systems, including shields."

"Ring transports?"

"Hit all of them," Ronson said. One could never be too careful, especially with SG-1 on board. "Also, set up a hull breach simulation for 0500. That's all."

"Yes sir," Gant turned and headed back while he continued on his path, finding Colonel O'Neill waiting for him, leaning against the side of the lift with arms crossed. He entered the lift with the Colonel standing there with a big scowl and his arms folded, never a good sign.

Ronson sighed and stepped into the lift

When Ronson, with his hands in the pockets of his blue BDUs, turned to face the man, Colonel O'Neill spoke.

"Got yourself a fine crew here, Ronson."

"Yeah, you got a pretty solid team yourself."

"Yeah, I was speaking of that."

"Jack... I know that in the event of a real situation with the Goa'uld, you feel that your place would be on the bridge."

The lift stopped moving and the doors slid open, Ronson stepped out first with Jack following suit. The Colonel still didn't look happy about the hundreds of drills they were running.

"Well, if not me, you'd be a fool not to take advantage of Teal'c's expertise, and Carter's a genius!"

"You're absolutely right. But you're just along for the shakedown cruise. My crew needs to be able to count on me and on each other after you're gone. Besides, I highly doubt we'll run into the Goa'uld on this mission," Ronson said with a superior smirk. Jack groaned internally. There goes the neighbourhood, he'd done the one thing those in the SGC teams learned not to do: say it, and it generally happens, especially when Jack O'Neill was about.

"I guess I can respect that." Jack gave the man reluctantly

Jack sighed and then blinked. There was such a subtle shift in the general atmosphere that he almost didn't recognise it for what it was; he felt the movement, and remembered the tremendous force that he'd felt on Apophis' Ha'tak all those years ago when they'd dropped out of hyperspace.

"We just dropped out of Hyperspace." Ronson said. He stepped around Jack and headed off. Apparently, Ronson also had a knack for stating the obvious.

Jack wasn't cursed; Well, he was certain he wasn't. Still, he thought grimly, it would be worth checking out when he got home. He pulled out the radio and clicked it. "Carter, Teal'c meet me on the bridge!" He followed the Colonel as Lionel made his way bridge-ward. Ronson entered first and walked around the front of Major Gant's terminal, Jack closely behind him.

"Major?"

"We were supposed to be in hyperspace for another nine minutes, Sir. I don't know what happened."

As the Major was speaking, Ronson found his seat. He looked between the two as Carter walked over to Gant's terminal and started pressing buttons while Jonas went to the chart behind the command chair.

"What's our position?"

Major Peter DeLouise, the ship's Pilot, looked at his terminal and said, "40.62 light years short of the target, sir."

Sam was looking at the screen; it cast an eerie green glow over her face as she read the information.

"Something must have caused the hyperdrive to shut down automatically."

"The only way that would happen is if the computer detected some instability in the Naquadria powering the engines."

Jack winced and turned around to Jonas. He felt sorry for the kid; he'd actually forgotten he was there.

"He's right sir, diagnostics show a massive power surge in the hyperdrive. The fail-safe's kicked in to shut it down."

Ronson smiled and nodded at Gant, "Have you begun restart procedures?

"I've tried, but the computer wouldn't let it start up."

"Dammit," the group looked at Jack, "I forgot to tape the Simpson's."

"Do you not have Tivo, O'Neill?"

"No," the Colonel frowned and Teal'c inclined his head. Jack sighed and looked at the blonde haired Major,

"Carter?"

She looked up from the screen that flashed red and yellow repeatedly and reported "Engines offline" at O'Neill, who was standing between Jonas and Teal'c. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut across her.

"You promised me it would work!!!"

"It did work."

"No, it didn't."

Sam frowned and sighed, "The hyperdrive was fitted with a buffer, like a surge protector. It was designed to modulate extreme fluctuations in the energy coming from the Naquadria. This shouldn't be happening."

" Yet it is happening." Teal'c stated flatly, his lips twitching ever so slightly as he said it. Ronson, as he watched the group, got the feeling the Jaffa was enjoying it immensely.

"Yet it is. See? No melodrama." Ronson smiled.

"Something must have damaged the buffer." Gant said in an attempt to break the tension.

"Sir, with your permission I'd like to take a look."

"Yeah, me too," Jonas quipped in the hopes of not being forgotten.

Ronson nodded at Sam, "Take Major Gant with you. Report back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Sam and Gant responded at the same time. Gant removed her earphone and Jonas and Sam headed for the exit, followed by the blonde haired major… the _other '_blonde haired major. Jack looked annoyed and disappointed and started pouting.

"Teal'c, remind me when we get back to buy Tivo."

"I shall remind you, O'Neill."

Ronson rolled his eyes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lord Ba'al was, if anything, cautious of those would gift him with powerful technologies, as he himself had gifted others with treasures that had exploded when opened. Live by the sword die by the sword. Still, he couldn't deny the tremendous sense of joy he'd had when he saw the size of the ship that the recently returned Anubis had gifted him with. It was truly a masterpiece. The half-ascended being had decided not to crush the Tau'ri just yet, but had promised Ba'al the personal satisfaction of killing O'Neill again. The pleasant thought of torturing the man for hours on end brought a smile to his age-old face.

The dark haired Goa'uld sat on the comfortable seat and looked around the bridge with a smile. It was nice, lush and with many female slaves. Unlike some of his counterparts he simply didn't go with the whole stone seat thing; it made long journeys painful on the rear end. The room lights dimmed slightly and a hologram appeared. The strange godlike being, who was always wearing a cloak with nothing but darkness underneath appeared. It gave him- What was the term O'Neill had used?- the heebie-jeebies.

"Lord Ba'al."

Ba'al stood up, bowed deeply, and then looked up at the being.

"I will crush those who oppose me."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will proceed with the next plan."

Ba'al nodded. "Yes, my lord."

The hologram disappeared and the bridge lighting turned back to normal. Ba'al sat back down and looked at the Jaffa. The servant then did the same thing to him, as a sign of respect.

"Activate the temporal generator, we have a universe to conquer."

The Jaffa beamed at the thought of the conquest to come. There would be much blood, but there would be much victory. The second of its design, the massive Ha'tak powered by what Anubis called "Zero Point Modules", activated its engines and pushed forward. The other thirty Ha'taks, smaller designs but no less deadly, followed him in perfect union.

A blue window opened up and swallowed them all. Soon, they vanished into nothingness, passing beyond the veil of time and space.

Anubis sat on the bridge of his Ha'tak, deep in thought. Lord Ba'al would prove to be useful; he would bring him many wonderful technologies to use. Herak stood waiting for the command to begin moving the fleet. He couldn't see it, but he got the feeling that Anubis was smiling. Indeed, the god's words confirmed that.

"It begins."


	2. From bad to worse

The Trinity

From bad to worse

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"My lord, the jump was successful."

Ba'al let out a sigh of breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"We are at the predetermined coordinates."

"Excellent."

"We are not alone."

Ba'al looked at the screen, and a hologram appeared of what looked like a massive square -like vessel, easily as large if not larger than his powerful Ha'tak. The ship -if it called be called that- was square, had no curves no flare, no finesse. It was like a blunt object used primarily for war. It reminded him of his Jaffa; point it and let it kill the enemy. Ba'al's lips twisted in humour.

The vessel stopped emitting a strange green beam of energy and moved out of orbit and towards his fleet.

"It has discovered us and is attempting to scan us."

"Good, don't do anything yet. I want to see what its intentions are."

"Yes, my Lord." The Jaffa paused after a moment. "My Lord, they are hailing us."

Ba'al nodded. "Let's hear it, then."

A moment later and a distinct metallic voice came over the communication systems. It sounded completely emotionless, detached and very threatening. "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile"

The Jaffa turned to his God and inclined his head; he then turned the channel off and waited for further instructions.

"I'd say they were threatening us."

Ba'al couldn't agree more.

"Destroy it."

"Yes, my Lord…"

The Jaffa sent out the signal to the other ships, and in union they tuned as one, coordinated their attack, and opened fire. Great bolts of golden energy blew out of the canons and struck the ship's shields. The newer Ha'taks were designed to keep up the rate of fire for an extended period of time; in an all-out brawl they could match most other Goa'uld ships. This was no different.

The shields on the enemy ship failed and dropped; as it did the bolts of energy tore into the giant cube and found their way through to the engine, where it went critical and exploded like a mini nova.

"Target destroyed."

"Is there anything salvageable?"

The Jaffa paused, looked at his instruments and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Collect it and send it to Nerus, let him see what these Borg are made of." It never occurred to the Jaffa to question Ba'al, to ask why he didn't know. He was a God after all, all knowing, all seeing. Ba'al sat back in his chair and sighed. It was, he decided, going to be a long day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Do we have any idea of where exactly we are?"

"It would appear not to be Kansas, O'Neill." 

Jack's lips twitched.

"No shit, Sherlock," Jack said snarkily. Teal'c arched an eyebrow but said nothing back. Jack sighed. "He would've turned up by now."

"Who?"

"Thor. Little guy? Grey?"

Ronson gave a patronising smile "I know who Thor is." 

O'Neill nodded.

"The Asgard have proven valuable in similar situations." Teal'c said in monotone. The Jaffa then looked at Jack who shrugged and said:

"Carter?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good, sir. Even if we were able to write a subroutine into the computer to bypass the buffer, we'd still risk the reactor going critical."

Ronson nodded in understanding. "Well, use whatever you need to repair the buffer. Cannibalize whatever system you deem necessary."

"With all due respect, Colonel, I can't."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Carter?"

Sam sighed and tried to explain in simpler terms. "Sir, I helped design the buffer module. I can tell you right now there is no possible way I can make it operational. Not with what we have on the ship. It's like... a light bulb that has burned out: You can't just fix it."

"Do we ... have any extra bulbs?"

"There is no redundancy for that particular system." Colonel Ronson responded with a look at Carter who nodded in agreement.

"So you're saying there's no redundancy," Jack looked at Teal'c, but his long time friend had found something of great interest on the ceiling of the room.

"Even if we were to plot a course for Earth, using maximum sublight thrust, it would take years. We don't have the supplies!"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Not to mention the relativistic effects."

Jack blinked in bemusement but said nothing. The last thing he wanted at the moment was a long winded explanation. Hell, all he wanted to know was could they get back and if not, how long would it take. 

"That buffer has to be repaired," Ronson said with a grunt. Jack sighed; the man _really_ had a habit of pointing out the obvious.

Everybody seemed to be ignoring him, which was starting to get on his nerves, so Jonas piped up. Jack looked at him with the 'look' he was getting used to seeing, but if what he had to say helped, well, all the better. "_Actually_, there may be another solution."

Jonas pointed to the screen. "According to the cartouche, there's a planet .38 light years from our current position." Jonas marked the glass star chart with a white dot where the planet in question was. "P3X-744. We've tried dialling it unsuccessfully in the past, but if it's on the cartouche then there had to be a gate there at some point."

"Perhaps it may be buried." Teal'c suggested.

"Well, if we can make it there and gate home, we can get what we need to repair the ship."

Major Gant shook her head in dismay. "We're still talking about a four month journey using sublight engines. We'd never make it."

"We use the hyperdrive." The group looked surprise as Carter said this, each looking at her with a confused glare.

"I thought we couldn't do that?" Jack asked the obvious and then winced when he thought about it.

"For a protracted period of time, no."

Gant nodded and agreed with her. " '744 would be a pretty short hop."

"The shorter the burst of energy required, the less the chance of instability."

"That's what I'm thinking," Jonas said, more to himself than anything, as really, no one was paying attention to him.

Jack looked at the Colonel and shrugged. "It's your call. But I don't see how we have much choice."

Ronson smiled and nodded. "Major Gant, plot a course for '744."

"Make it so." Jack said with a grin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

DeLouise, the pilot, from Ronson's port said, "Now orbiting P3X-744, sir."

"Aye Port to Stowaway," Jack said excitedly. He winced when he thought about it afterwards. 

"Good work, people!" Ronson complimented his team.

"Sir, computers are detecting a rapid energy build-up in the Naquadria cells."

"Shut down power to the reactor."

Major Gant shook her head negatively. "Controls will not respond, sir. Reaction is continuing uncontrolled."

Sam had appeared next to her and was looking down at the same screen. "The jump must have triggered a power surge that overloaded the reactor control systems. Sir, without the buffer we have no way to stop the build-up. We have a few minutes before the Naquadria reactor goes critical."

"Stand by to jettison the reactor module."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a minute, if I'm wrong about there being a Stargate on this planet, we're losing our only means of getting home!"

"It would appear there is little choice." Teal'c said blandly.

"Bring shields and sublight engines on-line."

"We're not gonna be able to get very far away before it blows." Sam said grimly. 

"Then we're about to find out just how good our shields are." He pushed a button on his chair and activated the comm to speak to the rest of the ship. "All hands, brace for impact!" He turned it off and spoke to Major Gant. "Reactor module separation on my mark. 3, 2, 1, mark!"

Gant pushed a button.

"Module jettisoned." 

Ronson looked at DeLouise and said, "Get us clear! Full military thrust!"

"Yes, Sir."


	3. Alternate realities

In answer to the obvious question that I have received on a few emails on the Borg, yes they do adapt and quickly to boot, the

In answer to the obvious question that I have received on a few emails on the Borg, yes they do adapt and quickly to boot, the Federation have no imagination with regards to weapons and firepower and as such suffer the consequences, they also give the Borg the opportunity to adapt by firing warning shots, as Mr Pitt stated. It is my belief that Gou'ald weapons and shields are far superior to Trek. Before people start ranting at me, take this into consideration, the Gou'ald had been ruling the Milky Way for thousands of years before the Tau'ri came along, with vastly superior tech, cunning and brutality, you don't stay the top dog that long with crappy weapons.

The Borg will adapt, they always do, but it will take time, and our darling Ba'al, as we know is just as cunning and adaptable as they are. Resistance as they say, is futile.

Thanks as always to my lovely beta!!

The Trinity

Alternate realities 

* * *

"Damage report!" 

The major looked at her screen and typed furiously on the board. Gant looked up at the Colonel with dismay. "The electromagnetic pulse penetrated the shield, sir. Primary computer systems are down, all we have are artificial gravity and life support on most decks." 

"Casualties?" 

Gant listened into her earpiece, "None reported." 

Ronson let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "How soon until we get systems back on-line?" 

"It's too early to say, Sir." 

"I'd like to assist, if I may?" Sam asked the Colonel. Ronson nodded in agreement; after all, as Jack had pointed out, she _was_ a genius. 

"Please do, Major." 

"Colonel Ronson, I'm picking up an atomic bogie originating from the other side of the planet. Closing in on our position-- heading this way!" 

"Can you identify them?" 

DeLouise paused for a moment, "Velocity and size indicate some kind of long-range ship, Sir. We're under attack." 

"The Ship is on an intercept course." 

"Evasive action, take us out of orbit."

"We can't maneuver, sir." 

"Alright. Arm weapons, we'll try to take it out!" 

Gant shook her head. "Weapons controls are down, sir." 

"How long before it reaches us?" 

"Three minutes," DeLouise answered. 

"That's not enough time to get the systems back on-line, Sir." 

"I know, Major Carter." Ronson said with a sigh. 

"Colonel, they only launched their ship after we exploded our hyperdrive above their atmosphere. It could have very well looked like an attack from their point of view." Jonas said loudly to be heard over the alarms. 

"I agree, sir. Based on the ship, they're obviously a very sophisticated race. The E.M. pulse that knocked out our computer systems could have had the same effect on their planet." 

"Let's talk to 'em." 

Major Gant chipped in. "Sir, I can broadcast on multiple frequencies. If they're listening, they'll pick it up." 

Ronson nodded, "Do it." 

Jack put on the headset and waited for DeLouise's signal. The man looked up nervously and nodded an okay; Jack smiled his thanks and spoke. 

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, from the United States Air Force vessel Prometheus. Can anyone out there hear me?" 

There was static. 

"The explosion that just happened in orbit over you planet was an accident. The resulting EM Pulse damaged us and we are now defenseless against your attack." 

There was more static. Jack looked at Ronson with a grim smile, until the static cleared up and a voice spoke.

* * *

Major General George Hammond did not like the news he had just been given, not only was Anubis now on the up, but the Air Force had just lost their premier ship, the Prometheus, in some sort of accident. The Asgard had very kindly sent as many ships as they could spare to scour the course of the ship. 

SG-1, his premier team, had been on said premier ship and now both were missing. To top it off, Ba'al and a large chunk of his fleet had also gone AWOL. Things were not good at the moment. 

Thor had reported back that as of yet they hadn't found anything at all, but they had not given up hope. They were supposedly following through on a lead, but as of yet had nothing concrete. When he had more, Thor would let them know. 

In the meantime, the Asgard, as part of their debt to the Tau'ri, were starting an exchange of technologies earlier than scheduled. There had been great debate over it in the Grey Council, many arguing that they were not ready for this. The Asgard all agreed as one though that they did owe the humans. So in the meantime they were sending over a vast amount of resources to Area 51 to help with ship development. When the new ship of the line, the Daedalus, was ready, she would be equipped with Asgard beam weapons and engines. 

Naturally there would be an Asgard present to make sure they didn't abuse those powers. 

It was a small consolation.

* * *

Nerus had come up trumps, he had managed to crack the data security in the bits and pieces from the drones so that he could learn more about the galaxy at hand. 

It turned out that in this galaxy the humans were much more advanced, having several hundred worlds under their belt to create something called the United Federation of Planets. There were other powers, the Romulans, the Klingons, who had an on and off affair with the humans and a race of beings known as the Cardassians, who, while smaller than the other races, were no less deadly. 

There were naturally other smaller sectors around, the Orions for example and then the Ferengi who were a race of beings who worshiped greed. Ba'al could use that. If the Ferengi could be bought, he could obtain technologies without expending any unnecessary forces, all the better for him. 

For the moment though, they were securing the planet that the Borg had been trying to assimilate, the inhabitants were now mostly dead or enslaved and its resources were being located so that he could build a base of operations. It wasn't quite Dakara, but it was a start.

* * *

"I am pleased to see that you intend us no harm…" 

Colonel Jack O'Neill blinked in surprise, "That's right, we're primarily a war vessel, but we're not here for war." 

"It is good to hear that. I am but a lone traveler heading towards Babylon 5." 

Jack looked at Sam who raised both her eyebrows. She shook her head negatively. 

"Uh, never heard of it," he said into the headpiece. 

There was a pause. 

"You are human, yes?" 

Jack shrugged; there wasn't any harm in answering that one. "Yes." 

"Then you must know of Babylon 5. It simply is the place to be." 

Jack groaned.

"Oy."


	4. Welcome to the neighbourhood

To the Reader, thank you for reviewing, thank you for launching into a rant. I expected at least one rant from the trekkers to be honest .grins. Your right on both accounts, the Gou'ald don't improve, they simply steal and adjust. The Prometheus could barely stand up to a Ha'tak in full combat mode and yet it is far more advanced than anything the EA has. With regards to the Federation and the Borg, Federation phasers are pretty standard among their ships and hasn't been changed in over a hundred years, they've had no need to, if it had been in Kirk's era, I think Ba'al would've had his job cut out for him.

I'd just like to remind everyone, Ba'als fleet are advanced, way advanced as in they could cut down the Romulans without even blinking. Anubis did this because he .knew. what threats were out there, thanks to his time in ascension, let the battles commence!!

The Trinity

Welcome to the neighbourhood

* * *

The ship was part of a race known as the Abbai and they were the founders of what was the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. The humans it turned out, played a very large role in both its defence and negotiations; they were the protectors and seekers of justice.

So, it had come to the Abbai cruiser as something of a shock when the humans on board the ship hadn't known who or what Earth Force or the Babylon station was. Everyone who was anyone knew Babylon 5; it was the hub of the galaxy.

When Jack and the others had seen pictures that the very amphibious race had shown them, they had been shocked. It was a place where humans and aliens, wrapped in two million, five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal, worked together to achieve their goals without having to resort to open warfare. Of course things didn't always go according to plan, as the humans themselves so easily found out.

The Abbai understood and had, to a certain extent, figured out that they were not from around here. He thought long and hard about what he should do with these lost humans.

"Earth is at war with itself, so it is probably not the best place to be at the moment."

"What about Babylon 5?"

The Abbai nodded solemnly.

"They are alone, apart from their whole, and it would probably do them good to make some new friends."

Jack smirked. "It would also be good for us to find a place to dock and make repairs."

"Of course."

"Is there anything we can offer?"

So far the Abbai had provided them with maps, technological schematics, details on the races at large, including the mysterious First Ones known as the Shadows and Vorlons, and had asked nothing in return. The Abbai shook his head, "We are forever in the humans' debt; all that I ask is that you remember us."

The two shook hands.

"We can do that."

The Abbai took the Prometheus to the local Jump Gate and activated it. The crew were stunned and more than a little nervous about seeing the orange haze of Hyperspace. The Abbai had, over the communications channel, assured them that it was quite safe and that he had used it nearly all his life.

Ronson had shrugged his shoulders, made a little prayer and told the crew to go ahead, they knew what to do. The powerful ion engines burned and sent them through the vortex, and once safely there made they their way to Babylon 5.

The journey took three days. Repairs were made as best they could, and the ship's systems were brought online with Sam, Jonas and Major Gant all working overtime to get things flowing again. When it was done, Sam would sit down with the two and started discussing the ship, the galaxy, and the possibility that they might be there for a long time.

* * *

Captain John Sheridan sat down in his office with a deep sigh. What had happened? What had gone wrong with the universe? He thought about it as he stared at his office, 'his' office. It truly was his now, not Earth Forces', but his. Ever since they'd broken away from Earth Gov, things had gotten chaotic.

They'd fought against Nightwatch and had beaten them back, and in the process saved Delenn from an untimely death. His future wife, who he knew with certainty now would be, had gone back to Minbar to confront the Council. They had fought off Earth Force with his fiancé's help and had barely survived.

The war between the Narn and the Centauri was coming to a head, and the war between the Vorlons and the Shadows was now starting to heat up viciously.

He sighed and put the paperwork down; he didn't see the point in it at the moment. He rubbed his tired eyes and thought heavenwards. What he needed at the moment was a miracle.

God decided to listen and at that the very moment he finished that thought his comm. badge beeped. He slapped it and spoke.

"Sheridan. Go."

"Sir." It was Lieutenant Corwin, the inexperienced crewmember that hadn't been sure of his loyalties that had proven to be a valuable member of his crew. He was glad that David had chosen to stay with him on this one. "We're receiving urgent communication from an Abbai trading vessel."

"Abbai?"

"Yes, sir. The Captain has requested to speak with you personally, saying that he has something that you would consider valuable."

Valuable? Coming from an Abbai, it would no doubt be interesting. The fish-like race had been instrumental in getting the early Earth Force included in the League Of Non-Aligned Worlds campaign against the Dilgar.

"Okay, Lieutenant. I'll meet him in the docking bay."

"Roger that. I'll let him know. Corwin out."

John met the Abbai in the docking bay, who had come out with a blonde haired woman. The Abbai had explained that it had met in the old Dilgar space what it thought to be an Earth Force ship in need of assistance. He went onto explain how when he approached the ship he had determined that it was not Earth Force, the crew were not from Earth but from an alternate reality. John had blinked in surprise when he had heard that and had decided that it was indeed a good thing he hadn't called any security to come with him, as the last thing he wanted was for Earth Force to hear about this and get their hands on any advanced technology, should they have it.

The blonde haired woman studied him with curious blue eyes She didn't look threatened by him, or threatening, but John knew more than most, don't judge a book by its cover.

"Captain John Sheridan, formerly of Earth Force. Welcome to Babylon 5."

She smiled and snapped him a parade perfect salute.

"Major Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri, sir."

He smiled and saluted back; wherever she was from, she was definitely military. Hell, judging from her stance she might even be Earth military.

"Let's go somewhere private."

"If you don't mind, I would like to attend to business while you to talk." The Abbai said. Neither John nor Sam had a problem with that, and arranged a time and place to meet should things go well. They made their way to a room that John knew was secure. He had asked the Technomage before he left as a personal favour to scan the room for bugs. The Mage had done so and had discovered many planted all over it and had destroyed them all within mere minutes. He'd then done one better and had cleared John's office and the meeting room.

Once they stepped into the meeting room and were a good way in, he stopped, turned about face and looked at her. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She'd expected such a reaction from the man, although not quite so hostile. Mind you, with the events of the last couple of months she didn't blame him. The information that the Abbai had given her had been incredibly detailed; they knew practically all of the current affairs with the major races.

"Major Samantha Carter of the USAF Prometheus of Earth."

John blinked. "USAF?"

He knew the term, everyone in Earth did, but it hadn't existed in hundreds of years.

"United States Air Force."

"Impossible, there hasn't been an Air force for nearly two hundred years."

Sam winced. "I know; we're not exactly from around here."

He looked at her for a long moment.

"Then where are you from?"

She smiled.

"What do you know about M-theory?"

* * *

The alien being was trapped in the observation room with an active drone. Ba'al stood silently with Nerus as they watched the events unfold.

At first, when the drone had activated, it had simply ignored the alien, scanned the room, and looked for a way out. Unlike conventional Tau'ri rooms, it did not have a door. Instead the room was covered in golden hieroglyphs that were designed to put the occupier off trying to escape. For the majority of the time, it worked. This time appeared to be the case too; the drone looked around the room scanning each section without much success.

For a full five minutes nothing happened. The alien sat in the corner of the room sobbing uncontrollably, until finally it lost its mind and lunged at the drone.

Even Ba'al knew this to be a mistake. When the creature hit the Drone over the back of the head, the drone stopped what it was doing and turned around to face the alien. It then struck out with a fist and knocked the pathetic creature backwards, stunning it. Grabbing it with its right arm, it used its left to inject two tubes into the alien's throat. Ba'al winced when he saw this, but Nerus simply looked fascinated by the whole ordeal.

The creature let out a pained howl as the drone started pumping nanoprobes into the alien's body. After a full minute of this, the creature sagged to the ground.

Nerus worked quickly, punching in commands and watching as a white beam of light engulfed the drone and sent it to a different room. He then put the scanners to maximum and they watched as the alien became a member of the Borg.

"Are we ready for trials?"

"Yes, my lord." Nerus said excitedly.

"Very well, begin. If the host dies," Ba'al shrugged his shoulders. "Get another."

The Borg had noticed the missing cube, and had determined that it was worth the investigation. While normally they wouldn't bother with such an insignificant thing, this deserved closer attention. It was not every day, after all, that a Borg ship could be simply wiped out. The Federation did not have such technology, nor did the Romulans. The only creatures that they were aware of was species 8472, but even they hadn't come to the Alpha Quadrant.

The Queen mused over this as she dispatched five cubes to the location. It was time, she thought, to change, to adapt and to become stronger. If indeed there was an enemy out there worthy of her attention, she would see to it that they were either assimilated or destroyed.

"Resistance," the Queen said to no one in particular, "Is after all futile."


	5. Ships, stations and bad guys

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, I'm pumping out the chapters as quickly as I can. To the darling reviewer, Jerry Cornelius, messiah, thank you for pointing out the mistake on Species 8472, please tone down the language, as it isn't appreciated here. If you don't like the story, you have the choice of not reading it that is all I will say on the matter.

The Trinity

Ships, stations and bad guys

* * *

John Sheridan had sat and listened to the story as Sam had talked and talked. From the beginning to the end he had been nothing but amazed. Earth, another alternate Earth had discovered something called a Stargate. The Stargate had been activated and for some time they had been traipsing around the galaxy battling one enemy after another.

They fought enemies, gathered technologies and made allies and then eventually they had built their own ship, the Prometheus. Unfortunately the Prometheus had suffered a vital flaw in the engines and had ended up not so long ago in an area called the Dilgar system.

There they met the Abbai who explained the situation across the galaxy, including Earth's civil war and the wars heating up over the major systems.

"We'd like to help."

John wasn't sure if this was a ploy or not, some elaborate scheme of Clarke's to capture him. He wouldn't put it past the man to try something like this.

"How?"

"We have an advanced ship, but are lacking certain things…"

"Like an engine," John said with a smirk.

"Yes, and basic weapons too, but we have other things that could help your forces…"

"Like what?"

He was curious now.

"How about shields and advanced sensors?"

His eyebrows rose upwards; shields would definitely come in useful that was for certain.

"Okay. I'll need to talk to my command, but it shouldn't be that difficult to achieve."

"No problem."

"Meanwhile," John said with an internal nasty streak. "I'll introduce you to Mr Garibaldi, our chief of security. He can give you a guided tour of the station."

Sam broke out in a big smile.

"I'd like that."

"So you think she's genuine?"

John had sat down and explained the whole thing to Susan, Stephen and Marcus; he'd spent 20 minutes answering various questions before he was finished.

"If she isn't, Michael will find out."

"Or get shot in the back," Marcus pointed out. The group winced as one.

John dismissed the group.

The only other option was to use the Whitestar. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like the right option. He sought out Susan and Marcus and told them his plan. He then sought out Michael and Major Carter and told them as well.

Sam whistled slowly as she was given a tour of the ship. The ship was an amazing amalgam of technology and organic, something which she had yet to see. The systems, engines, weapons­- hell, even the sensors were stunning. The outside was just as beautiful as the inside: the skin of the ship almost seemed to ripple, as though it was truly alive. It was a dark blue skin that could adapt to energy weapons leaving behind only the physical impact.

The inside was made to resemble the Minbari's religious culture; a lot of it was almost like a church of old England. While walking from the engine room to the bridge, the only other species she would see was the Minbari themselves. Carter, Susan and Marcus were the only humans on board, although Marcus and Susan did receive the highest level of respect from the aliens.

The ship used crystals instead of standard computers, allowing for easier and quicker commands. The ship could move at incredible speeds, was agile, and was the smallest ship known to the young races that could open a hyperspace Vortex. Once they were on board Marcus gave the command to jump to hyperspace and make way to the coordinates presented by the Abbai.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill had, for the last four hours, been bored out of his freaking mind. The ship had constantly run drills, something which he was certain Ronson was doing solely to bug him. He had gone around the ship and checked out each nook and cranny in an attempt to alleviate said boredom. He'd even gone so far as to spar with Teal'c. The mammoth of a man had naturally handed Jack his ass on several occasions.

Teal'c eventually got bored of beating the crap out of his friend, said so, and went for Kel'no'reem, the Jaffa's form of sleeping. Jack had sighed, and went on his walkabout and managed to get thrown out of just about every section of the ship. One junior officer had even gone so far as to mention something about an airlock and an accident.

Chuckling, Jack had rapidly left for the other direction.

It was in the fifth hour of waiting that something had finally happened. A hyperspace vortex had opened up and a large very powerful looking ship jumped out. It was blue, sleek, and slender, and looked like it packed a mean punch.

Jack liked it instantly.

He was about to open a communications channel when the ship contacted them and Carter introduced the Whitestar. She and two others were given permission to come on board the Deadelus for a mosey. On the bridge of the Whitestar, Marcus and Sam exchanged a laugh while Susan, as was typical, simply smiled.

Susan decided to use the same shuttlecraft that had ferried them to the Whitestar. They boarded the shuttle and once there were met by Colonel Ronson, O'Neill and Teal'c; Jonas was working overtime with the crew to bring everything up and running.

Jack greeted them and introduced everyone else. The first thing Susan noted was Teal'c, the very large dark skinned alien. While human, he was not one hundred percent home brewed. He wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near an Earth Force ship with the current anti-alien hysteria engulfing Earth at the moment. This more than anything proved to her that they were legit.

They were given a tour of the ship, from engine room to bridge. Sam couldn't help but notice how much brighter Susan Ivanova seemed about the whole trip. She conversed with Teal'c throughout, asking questions about his culture, lifestyle and dealings with the Tau'ri. All questions were answered positively, much to Susan's satisfaction. She learned that the Jaffa were once humans, but were genetically altered by a parasitic race known as the Goa'uld, the 'snakes' then declared themselves 'Gods' and started carving up the galaxy.

For a long while Teal'c had served a false God known as Apophis. This God had made him do many evil things, right up till he met Jack O'Neill and his small band of warriors. They had promised to help free his people and ultimately defeat the Goa'uld. Teal'c believed Jack and turned his back on the Gods, and in extension his own people. He had been branded a traitor but had found help and comfort in the form of his new allies. To that end they had worked non-stop to rid the galaxy of Goa'uld influence.

Susan listened with interest and could tell that he was speaking from his heart; she'd seen the same look in Marcus's eyes when he talked about his fellow Rangers and their plight against the Shadows. The group ended up on the bridge of the ship. She sighed and decided it was time to tell them the truth about the state of affairs in the galaxy.

She started out slow, giving them a brief history of the Earth Alliance, its growth and involvement in the Dilgar war, to the eventual meeting with the Minbari and the near extinction of Earth. She then went on about the Babylon project, telling the story of each, how either they were destroyed by sabotage or simply disappeared until only one remained. Susan launched into the different races and told about the Vorlons and the Shadows, and their constant little spats over who was right and who was wrong, and that the war to end all wars was building up.

She told about Earth's civil war and how John had been forced to remove himself from Earth Force and declare B5 an independent nation, the battles that followed, both internally and externally, and the fact that those who had once tried to obliterate Earth had in fact become their saviours.

The crew on the bridge listened, enraptured by her voice. Marcus marvelled at this as she managed to captivate them all. When she'd finished, the bridge crew applauded.

Even Teal'c smiled and inclined his head.

"Which leaves us out here now with the burning question of-" she looked at every member of the command. "What the hell do we do now?"

* * *

Ba'al had ordered the destruction of every single life form on the planet. He wanted it secure and have it completely in his hands before he proceeded with the next stage. The Jaffa had done this, indiscriminately killing the denizens of the planet. Neither adult nor child survived the onslaught. The drones were killed and burned; he left but ten alive to experiment on. When the planet was razed, he ordered complete orbital bombardment, destroying all evidence of their arrival.

When completed, the fleet moved out and jumped to hyperspace. The Borg arrived shortly afterwards and found nothing of use except a burning hulk that was once a lush planet ripe for assimilation.

The ships found a relatively isolated planet with no humanoid life forms present. Once there, Ba'al began setting up his base of operations. Within the year he wanted to be able to create a full-scale force, including bombers and death gliders. He used the tunnel crystals that his Jaffa had stolen from the Tok'ra and began creating the underground base.

Things, Ba'al decided, were looking good.


End file.
